Lust or Love?
by Comet Kagome
Summary: Ikuto fools with Amu, and she doesn't agree. What'll happen when she has to reveal something to Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai? Will they hate her? Will Tadase and Kukai protect their beloved Amu? Who will fall for who? Who will leave? Read and find out.


Hey peoples! This is my fic on Shugo Chara! I hope you guys like it and please, review peoples. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!!!!!!! (Can you guys tell I'm desperate?)

Anyway, I really don't know whose going to be paired up with whom and I really don't what to put here yet… I'm making the whole story up as I go. I don't have a rough draft or an idea as my other stories. Um, if this story turns out bad, let me know. I want to improve my writing and I want to hear all of my lovely reader's ideas.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Shugo Chara! I also do not own the other characters. They are people from real life that are my friends!!!!!!!**

P.S. the guardians are all 15 years old. Utau is 16. Ikuto is 18 years old. I don't know if his actual age is 3 years apart from everyone, but this is how I'm doing my story…

**Amu's POV:**

I awoke in the morning light thinking about today. Tadase-kun said that he wanted all of the Guardians to meet for a special day off. He wanted to go to an amusement park and, of course, Yaya said yes right away. Kukai, Rima, and I were going… but now I didn't want to get out of bed…

"Onee-chan! Phone!" Ami burst into my room.

I groaned as I got up and walked over to Ami. I took the phone and, lazily, put it to my ear.

"Hello…?" I yawned

"Amu, gomen… demo I can't go anymore. I called everyone else and they said that it was okay and that we could leave it to another day. I'm really sorry…"

"Tadase, it's okay. I have last minute things that I _have_ to do. I was going to call you to tell you…"

"So it's settled. We'll leave it for another day. Ja ne Amu." And then he hung up…

I gave the phone back to Ami and I asked…

"Aren't you supposed to be at a play with mama and papa right now?"

"We're leaving right now. Ja ne Amu-chan!!! I'll make sure to bring you something!!!" and she left…

I sighed and walked over to my balcony… I opened the door and leaned on the railing. On these days, I wished I had the girls talking to me. I missed them ever since all the Charas vanished…

I walked back into my room and opened my bedroom door. I walked into the restroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and put on lotion. I left afterwards and walked into the kitchen. I scanned the refrigerator and grabbed an apple.

When I finished my apple, I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Before I knew it, I was asleep again…

When I woke, I found myself on my bed.

'_What in the world?'_ I thought. I sat up…

"About time you woke up. I was beginning to think that you had died." Said a voice…

I looked up and saw no other than the sly cat himself…

"I-Ikuto! W-What are you doing here?" he was by my balcony door… hands in his pocket, head down, eyes distant, the usual kitty-cat.

"Nothing. I was just passing by when I saw your door open-" he gestured to my balcony door "-and I wanted to… _surprise_ you. I jumped in, but you weren't here. I walked around and found you on your couch. Not very comfortable to sleep on if you ask me…"

I blushed, remembering, a year or so, back to when he was trying something funny and ended up on the couch…

He walked to my bed and sat next to me, he put his arms around me and hugged me…

I pushed him away with my face burning hot. He smirked, put his head next to my ear, and nibbled on my ear. I gasped and I felt my face really hot now…

He chuckled and said…

"So, I see you still like me Amu."

"I do not!"

"Let's test it out then…"

He leaned into me and placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened and, sooner than expected, the kiss ended.

I turned my face away. I didn't want him to see how red it was…

"Told you." He chuckled, "can't say I blame you though…" he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, Amu-_koi_."

I blushed harder, if that was even possible, and that last statement.

"Wh-What did you j-just say?"

He smirked and lifted me up just to place me on his lap. He nuzzled his face in my neck and said

"Did I ever tell that I just _love_ these pajamas of yours?"

I gasped, forgetting about my wardrobe.

See, having pajamas on with people around doesn't bug me a bit. The thing that bugged me is that pajamas are a baby blue color and it's made of cotton and it's really soft to touch and they're cute looking _and_ they're see-through. Yup, completely see-through.

That means that you get a full view for free if I'm not being careful at times… like now.

"Ikuto, I have to… um… do something down stairs."

"Like what?"

"Something."

"Change? Why do you want to change? Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain it to me."

"Yes it's embarrassing and no because I'm going down stairs to get a glass of water."

"But you know that I would prefer you to drink milk so that I could taste it."

He lifted his faced and settled his lips on mine once more. This time, I didn't hesitate. I kissed him back with everything I had in me. My hands tangled in his hair and his arms crushed me against his body. He licked my bottom lip, and I granted him entry. Now, it was a fight for dominance…

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-**

"Like I said, I knew you still did." He smirked

"For Pete's sake! Will-"

"Whose Pete?"

"What?"

"Whose Pete?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you say 'For Pete's sake!'?"

"Because you're driving me crazy Ikuto!"

"But you sit love me."

"This isn't worth my energy…"

We were sitting on my living room floor just chatting. After our… _competition_, we were just bored and so, we decided to come here.

He was sitting, leaning against the leg of the couch, while my head was on his lap.

"Sing me a lullaby."

"Why don't you?"

He gave an 'are-you-serious?' look which blocked out further discussion. I closed my eyes and started to sing. I was so focused on that, that I didn't even noticed that Ikuto had his hand up my shirt until I felt him squeeze one of my breasts.

I gasped and looked up at him. His eyes showed lust in them, but he removed his hand from my body and hugged me.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" I patted his back

"I can't ask her…" I heard him whisper as he was pulling away.

"You can't ask me what?"

A moment of silence passed as he looked into my eyes.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Just forget it." He hesitated

"No, you said it, I heard it, and now I want to know. What did you want to ask me Ikuto?"

"Nothing Amu. Forget I ever said that." His forehead creased with anger.

I couldn't stand it anymore. How could he not trust me enough to say what he had to say?! What in Heaven's name did he want to know? Goodness. Well, I guess that I better find out… _his_ way. Ne?

"Ikuto," I pouted, "You don't trust me do you?" I sat up on his lap. "Why can't you trust me that way I trust you Ikuto?" I began to unbutton the first four buttons of my top so that some of my _skin_ showed.

His eyes widened in disbelief in what I was doing. I took off his shirt and rubbed my upper body against his muscular-toned chest. "Do you seriously not trust me enough Ikuto?" My hands started to moved south on their own, but I didn't stop them when I realized it. "What were you going to ask me Ikuto?"

His breathing came in pants as I felt his tent growing. I smiled in my mind to hide my satisfaction. "Well?" I kissed him and I lowered his jeans.

All of a sudden, he took over the kiss, hovered over me, and he pinned my wrists above my head. When we broke for air, he said

"I was going to ask you for permission." He said in between pants

"Permission for what?"

"To touch you of course." He smiled and ripped the remaining of my buttons off.

"Ikuto, can we do this upstairs? I don't want to clean up the place by myself." As soon as I said that, he had lifted me up, clothing and all, and carried me up stairs. He locked my door, set me down, and hovered over me once more; wrists pinned.

**What do you guys think for my first Shugo Chara? Please let me know. Tell me if you guys think I should delete it or not. I need to improve, but I wanted to do this one really quick. Took me about 30 minutes to come up with this. **

**Please review minna…**


End file.
